<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Kill A Ghost by sweetielane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237233">To Kill A Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetielane/pseuds/sweetielane'>sweetielane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Grief/Mourning, MAJOR drabble, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, and a little cheesy, like this is purely for fun it’s so rushed and short:0, minor mentions of blood, oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetielane/pseuds/sweetielane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philza watches his sons from a distance until he doesn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Kill A Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! some sbi family dynamic in these trying times?? i have another couple sbi works which are much longer that i’m debating on posting...hm. anyways! this is just a quick drabble cause i had the idea and wanted to jot it down. :) please lmk if you have any sbi requests! i really like writing them. hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza waited behind a pine tree. In the distance, his eldest and his youngest son were standing off with the most powerful person on the server. He narrowed his eyes, hoping to somehow see clearer. He could barely make out what they were all saying, save Tommy’s shouting. Philza could hear the frenzied panic in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to step in and protect both of his boys. He hoped he wouldn’t need to. He hoped Techno could diffuse the situation. So far, Dream hadn’t made any advances to threaten Tommy. But that was only from what Philza could hear. Dream rarely raised his voice, almost always keeping it cool and level. Now was no exception.</p><p>Suddenly in one sweeping motion, Techno stepped in front of Tommy and swung his axe to his side, clearly as a barrier between Dream and Tommy. Philza was debating on moving closer so he could better hear the tense conversation when his deceased son appeared beside him.</p><p>“Hello, Phil!” The ghost cheerfully greeted.</p><p>“Shh!” Philza hissed, turning to him. “Wil, we’re being sneaky.”</p><p>Wilbur tilted his head to the side. “Why would we do that?” Phil nodded his head in the direction of the boys. “Oh! Tommy and Techno! And Dream!” </p><p>Wilbur quickly disapperated and Philza, as quietly as he could, groaned, smacking his head. He stealthily rushed forward to hide behind a closer tree just in time for Wilbur to reappear in between Dream and Tommy and Techno.</p><p>“Hello!” Wilbur waved, enthusiastically to the three. “My, you all look so tense! Here, have some blue!” </p><p>“Ghostbur, you gotta get out of here-” Techno started.</p><p>Dream suddenly swiped his axe through Wilbur’s form and he dissipated. Philza’s eyes widened and he clutched the tree.</p><p>“You- You killed him!” Tommy shouted from behind a silent Techno.</p><p>“Oh please, you know he’s already dead. He’s fine, he just went back to L’Manburg.” Dream said.</p><p>And maybe he had said more, maybe Tommy or Techno had refuted him, but Philza couldn’t hear. His knees had given out and he slid down the tree, meeting the snowy ground.</p><p> All he could see was Wilbur’s dying body. How even though he had begged Philza to kill him, Wilbur still clutched onto him like he didn’t want to die. Wilbur had been smiling. He had been choking on blood that Phil had desperately tried to wipe away. Phil sat there, his son in his arms. The world around them was in shambles, caused by Wilbur’s own doing, but in that moment Phil couldn’t bring himself to care. His wings encircled them both. He grabbed his son's hand and Wilbur tightly grabbed back. Wilbur opened his eyes and gave Philza a strained, blood stained smile. And for the first time during that encounter Philza remembered he felt like Wilbur really saw him. Like Wilbur, his Wilbur, was really there. But it was only for a moment, because Wilbur shut his eyes again, and the hand that held Philza’s went slack. The struggling, pained breathing had stopped. And finally Philza remembers standing, after gently placing his son’s corpse on the cold ground and facing what was left of L’Manburg. He looked down at his shaking hands, stained with the blood of his own son, stained with the life he stole.</p><p>Philza’s eyes snapped open, and he hadn’t realized they’d been closed. He looked down at his hands, they were shaking just like before. He wholly expected them to be covered in Wilbur’s blood. There was nothing. Rage filled him, because did Dream have no remorse? Dream had hurt his family. And he would continue to hurt his family unless Philza did something about it.</p><p>So he did. He stretched his wings, and flew high into the air before dropping back down between the three, where Wilbur had just stood. His chest still heaving from seeing Wilbur be killed again. A part of him knew he was being silly, that Dream had been right, Wilbur was dead. That he didn’t feel anything anymore. He was disgusted with Dream for killing Wilbur, when really it was him who had killed Wilbur. And there was no escaping that. </p><p>Still, he pointed his sword at Dream’s throat. From behind him, he heard his boys let out noises of confusion. Phil just stared down the masked man before him, his stance unwavering. </p><p>“Dream, you won’t be hurting my family anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>